


The Museum

by Peace_Angel



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Confrontations, Crush, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foreshadowing, Kissing, M/M, Not sure if I’m gonna continue this, Swearing, super mega ultra gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peace_Angel/pseuds/Peace_Angel
Summary: Turps helps out Lewis





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really even know if I’m gonna continue this. I may if I get bored or if I’m asked to continue this

“Hey Smith, could you come here for a sec?” Lewis says quickly as Ross and Trott continue to walk away towards a painting. Smith turned his back on a sculpture as he walked towards the shorter dark haired man who had his leather coat draped over his arm and a grey sweater on.  
“What’s up?” Smith asks.  
“Have you seen the dinosaurs that they have here? I wanted to go to it first but got sidetracked.”  
“No, not yet. They have a whole section of them don’t they?”  
“Yeah they’re suppose to be the most realistic dinosaurs ever” Lewis responds.  
“Well you wanna go see “the most realistic dinosaurs ever”. Smiths says using air quotes.  
“Yeah. Should we tell the guys?” Lewis glances over at Trott, Ross, and Turps.  
“Naaah, they’ll be fine by themselves. Besides, not like there not gonna see us again.”  
“They’ll text us if they need us anyway, alright let’s go” Lewis says as he walks towards the doorway with a sign that says “Dinosaur Exhibit”.

 

“TROTT,THEY HAVE A BLONDE HAIRED GUY OVER HERE THAT LOOKS LIKE YOU” Turps says excitedly.  
“That looks nothing like me” Trott says folding his arms.  
“I mean, I can see similarities but I don’t think you guys look alike” Ross comments.  
“Yeah but the only thing that’s off is his jaw” Turps says trying to defend himself.  
“And the nose” Ross adds.  
“Alright, Alright. Let’s go see the murals” Trott says hopefully.  
“Yeah,I like murals more than I do portraits” Ross says.  
“You guys have been talking about murals ever since you guys got one done in your office” Turps says as he starts walking.

 

“Why do you think they named the dinosaurs?” Smith asks looking up at the plastic pterodactyl.  
“Well it’s not like we couldn’t just not name them. The public would’ve done something about it I’m sure, if they hadn’t” Lewis says glancing at the T-Rex.  
“Yeah guess your right. But why couldn’t they have given them simple names?”  
“Well technically all the animals we talk about now have more complicated names and we just shorten them”  
“Like cat isn’t actually cat?”  
“Exactly”  
“Damn” Smith says as he begins to think about how his whole life has been a lie. Lewis looks at the restroom and then at Smith.  
“How much longer do you think it’s gonna take for them to notice we’re gone?” Smith asks looking over at Lewis.  
“Uhhhh… they’ve probably already noticed but don’t care” Lewis says looking back at the dinosaurs.  
“I wonder why there is hardly anybody here?” Smith asks.  
“Man, you are just full of questions aren’t you” Lewis says playfully.  
“Well I can’t help that you make me question everything ” Smith says, a big grin spreading across his face as he looks at Lewis.  
“Ha ha haaa.” Lewis pretends laugh but smiles at Smith. “I’m starting to get hungry” Lewis says trying to hide the sound of his growling stomach.  
“Yeah me too. I’m getting bored anyway” Smith says looking around the room. Lewis feels his phone vibrate in his pocket.  
“Bet it’s the guys wondering where we are. Only took about 15 minutes” Smith says.  
Lewis looks at his phone and sees a message from Turps.  
Turps: We left the museum and went to that bar besides the hotel. Hope you guys can make it on your own.

“What the fuck Turps” Lewis says in a angry whisper.  
“What’d he do?” Smith looks at Lewis with concern.  
“They fucking left us and went to a bar” Lewis says as he puts his phone in his pocket and his leather coat on and walks towards the exit. Smith zips up his jacket and follows Lewis out of the museum.

 

“What you doing?” Trott asks Turps, who is looking at his phone.  
“Hmm, oh nothing just checking Twitter” he’s says as he hits send on a message.  
“That’s not Twitter Turps” Trott furrows his brows.  
“I’m just having a little fun” Turps says quickly as he puts his phone in his pocket.  
“You better not be sending nudes” Trott says crossing his arms.  
“Ew no. I would never do that. I was just texting Lewis”  
“You letting him know that we’re at the mural section?”Trott asks.  
“Yeah” Turps says quickly as he walks over towards the restroom with a grin on his face. Trott just stands in confusion but decides not to worry about it for now and instead walks back over to Ross.

 

“I thought you said they were here.....” Smith let’s his voice trail off as Lewis walks towards the bar and sits down. Smith quickly walks to the stool next to Lewis and sits. Smith watches as the bartender walks over to them and asks what they’d like to order.  
“Can I get a salad with some water please” Lewis says calmly.  
“Yes sir , and what about you” the bartender asks looking at Smith.  
“Oh uh, I’ll get some chicken strips with barbecue sauce and some water please” Smith says quickly looking away from the giant menu above the shelves of liquor.  
“Yes sir, coming right up” the bartender says walking away and into the kitchen.  
“You alright Lewis?” Smith looks at Lewis concerned.  
“Yeah, just. Trying to figure out what the hell Turps is trying to do here.” Lewis says looking at all the liquor while propping his head up on his arm.  
“Didn’t he say they were here?” Smith asks while he looks around the entire place.  
“Yeah, but I guess they’re not. I don’t know” Lewis says as he sits up and retrieves his phone from his pocket once again and shooting angry text to Turps.

Lewis: Where the hell are you?

“You don’t think he lied do you?” Smith says glancing at Lewis’s phone.  
“I don’t see why he would” Lewis says as he waits for a response. His phone vibrates and he checks it quickly.

Turps: I thought you would like some alone time with Smith ;)  
Lewis: Are you being serious  
Turps: 100%  
Lewis: I never said I wanted to spend time with Smith and what the hell am I suppose to say to him about you lying  
Turps: Just say there was a mix up and I told you wrong bar  
Lewis: I’m gonna murder you when we get back to the hotel. Better watch your back when your sleeping tonight  
Turps: Thats why I asked Smith if he’d swap rooms with me tonight  
Lewis: ARE YOU INSANE  
Turps: Maybe. But no time for that. You got a little somebody to entertain  
Lewis: Your so dead

  
Lewis looks up from his phone and looks at Smith quickly to make sure he wasn’t watching him. Smith was looking at the kitchen door waiting for the bartender to come out with there food. Lewis puts his phone back and clears his throat.  
“So. Apparently Turps told me the wrong bar” Lewis could feel his face heating up so he focuses on his lap.  
“How the hell did he do that” Smith says sharply.  
“I have no idea. Fucking idiot” Lewis says as he rolls his eyes. He heard the door to the kitchen open and looks towards it to see they’re food and drinks. The bartender sets everything down and apologizes for not bringing out the drinks sooner. Lewis told him it was nothing and the bartender thanked him and walked away.  
“Man these chicken strips look so good” Smith says after he took a sip of his water.  
“They do look good, but this salad looks good too” Lewis says as he grabs the napkin wrapped silverware.  
“You need more protein” Smith’s says with his mouth full  
“I’ve gotten this far, I’m sure I’ll be fine” Lewis says before drinking some of his water.

 

“You did what?!” Trott exclaims.  
“Look I was just trying to help the little bugger out” Turps says.  
“Does Smith know about this or just Lewis?” Ross asks.  
“Just Lewis. He was mad at me for lying to him but he’ll thank me later” Turps replies casually.  
“Yeah but you can’t just put two people together hoping they’ll just end up liking each other” Trott says angrily.  
“Wait. Your trying to hook Lewis and Smith up?” Ross asks confused.  
“It’s obvious they like each other.” Turps says.  
“And how would you know?” Trott asks.  
“I don’t. But. You know I’m not the only one who sees it right. The fans, hell even Duncan said something about it” Turps says.  
“I mean I can see it but you can’t just expect them to get together in one night” Ross says.  
“Well no but this is a start. Besides. Those two are hardly ever alone together. What’s the worst that can happen” Turps says with a shrug.

“Man that was good” Smith said before burping into his hand.  
“Yeah. I need something to drink now” Lewis states.  
“Might as well while we’re here” Smith says giving the bartender a look.  
“I’ll be right back, I’m gonna head to the toilets real quick. Oh get me a gin a tonic please” Lewis says as he walks off. The bartender walks over and takes their dirty dishes.  
“Is there anything else I can get you?” The bartender asks.  
“Yes actually, I’d like some Jack Daniels and a gin a tonic please” Smith says.  
“Of course sir, I’ll be right back” The bartender says quickly as he walks back into the kitchen for a second. He returns almost immediately after he had walked in the kitchen. He walked over to the whiskey and grabbed a shot glass along with some gin. He mixed the gin a tonic up and brought the drinks over.  
“Here you go sir” The bartender says as he sets the drinks in front of Smith.  
“Thank you” Smith replies as he grabs the shot glass of whiskey. The bartender walks off to tend to somebody else. Smith hears walking beside him so he turns his head a little to see if it was Lewis. He practically jumped out of his seat when he saw Turps walking over to him quickly.  
“Hey. Long time no see” Smith says setting his whiskey down.  
“Where’s Lewis?” Turps asks.  
“He went to the toilets. Why? What’s up?” Smith asked as he crossed his arms.  
“Nothing. So, how’s it going” Turps asks.  
“How’s what going?” Smith asked confused.  
“Hey Turps, was wondering when you’d show up. Where’s the other two?” Lewis asks startling both Turps and Smith.  
“They went back to the hotel” Turps said with a wink.  
“Those cheeky buggers. They’re going to shag without me” Smith says in a hurt voice.  
“You don’t need them. Did you forget you have Lewis now?” Turps says with a grin. Lewis coughs.  
“When do you think we’ll need to be up by tommarrow?” Lewis asks trying to change the subject. Smith gives him a confused look.  
“Around 8 should be good. Give us enough time for breakfast” Turps says.  
“Gonna have a drink with us?” Lewis asks Turps.  
“Nah. I’m gonna go catch a few more hours of sleep. Besides you two will need all the alcohol you can get” Turps says winking as he waves goodbye and leaves the two men alone once again. Lewis blushes and sits down while grabbing his drink and downing it.  
“What the hell has gotten into him?” Smith says as he turns back around to grab his drink as well.  
“I have no idea” Lewis says after clearing his throat.  
“I may have forgotten to tell you something” Smith says as he sets his glass down.  
“What?” Lewis asks and turns his head to see Smith.  
“I switched rooms with Turps tonight” Smith says.  
“Yeah he told me. I have alcohol in the mini fridge back at the hotel” Lewis says.  
“You wanna leave?” Smith asks.  
“I want to be comfortable. These chairs are doing my back in.”  
“That’s cause your short”  
“Shut up. Let’s go” lewis says as he puts some money on the bar and slips his leather coat on. Smith puts his jacket back on and walks with Lewis to the front door. He opens it and holds it open for Lewis  
“I can’t believe it’s this cold. Any other time we’re here it’s sunny and hot.” Lewis says.  
“It’s because it rained for once here. Don’t worry though. Hotels around the corner” Smith says putting his hands in his jacket pockets.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally wrote this at 2am. What is my life anymore *facepalms*

Smith opens the door to the hotel waiting for Lewis to walk through. Lewis walks through and the air in the hotel isn’t much different from outside. Lewis walked up to the receptionist to check him and Smith in. Smith walks up behind Lewis brushing up against him a little. Lewis flinches 

“Sir? The receptionist asks.  
Lewis shakes his head trying to clear it  
“Yes?” Lewis asks.  
“Would you like to be notified when the lobby opens for breakfast?” The receptionist asks more slowly. Lewis glances at Smith, he just shrugs his shoulders.  
“Sure, thank you” Lewis says taking a card from the receptionist and walking towards the elevator. 

Smith follows him closely making sure to keep up. Lewis presses the button for the elevator and waits. He looks at Smith and curses internally when he sees Smiths blue eyes looking down at him. He holds Smith’s gaze and opens his mouth but closes it as the elevator dinged. Lewis went first and pressed the button with a three on it. The elevator was just mirrors all around. He could see Smith standing next to him in the mirror. He avoided his eye contact and enjoyed the silence while he waited for the elevator to stop. Smith looks at his reflection and fixes his hair a little and looks over to see Lewis in his little leather jacket. The elevator stops and then dings as the door opens up. He stays behind and waits for Lewis to leave first to follow him. Lewis twiddles with the card in his hand as he walks down the hall and looked for a door with the number 341. He sees it and swiftly walks over to it and pushes the card into the slot. There is a little red light on it and it glows. He tried again and waits. A green light glows and he pulls down on the door handle and it opens to a dark but familiar room. He reaches for a light switch close by and flicks it on. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me” Lewis says looking into the room.  
“What?” Smith says as he enters the room behind Lewis. He sees the bed and it’s a just a queen. One bed. Smith looks at Lewis who is frozen.  
“We can make this work” Smith says going to the little corner of the room with his stuff. He reminds himself to text Turps a thank you for putting his stuff in the room for him. He zips open his bag and looks for a pair of soft pants. He rummages through his bag and feels a little plastic bottle. Confused he pulled it out and inspected it. He almost dropped it as he read the label “K-Y Lubricant For Couples”. He shoves it deep into his bag and continues to search for his pajamas.

Lewis puts the card on the bedside table and grabs his phone out of his pocket. He opens the messages app and taps on Turps’s name.  
“Did you make them take the beds out and put a queen in?” Lewis texts. He puts his phone on the bedside table along with his wallet. He sits on the bed and slides his shoes off. Smith walked to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Lewis stood up and went for his suitcase to grab a t-shirt. He gets the t-shirt and puts it between his legs to hold it. He unzips his leather jacket and takes it off. He sets it down on top of his suitcase and begins to take off his shirt. Smith walks out of the bathroom and sees Lewis in the process of changing his shirt. Smith stares at Lewis’s pale back until Lewis pulls the T-shirt over himself. He looks away and looks around for the mini fridge. Lewis turns around and sees Smith in some pajama pants and the same t-shirt from today on. Lewis walks to the bathroom and looks for his pants from the night before. They are hanging up where he had put them. He grabs them and shuts the door. 

Smith opens the mini fridge and sees two bottles of alcohol. One has some fancy writing on it and the other has a label that it is another language. He grabs the bottle with the fancy writing on it and sits down on the bed. He reads the information on the bottle. The only thing he can really read is “80 proof” which is also written in fancy writing. He unscrews the cap and smells it. It has a strong musk with a hint of pineapple. He puts the cap back on and sets it beside the bed. He pulls his legs onto the bed to lay down and then grabs his phone to look through Twitter. 

Lewis turns on the faucet and cups his hands to hold some water. He drinks the water and swishes it around his mouth and spits it out. He turns off the faucet and grabs a towel to dry his face off with. After drying his face he opens the bathroom door and sees Smith on his phone laying down on the bed. Smith turned his head towards Lewis and pats the bed. Lewis walks over and sits down on the edge of the bed.  
“What’s wrong?” Smith asks setting his phone back down on the bedside table.  
“Does something seem off to you?” Lewis asks as he continues to stare at his hanging feet.  
“What do you mean?” Smith questions.  
“Never mind. Did you get the Santamanía?” Lewis says looking beside Smith at the bottle of alcohol.  
“Nah I got the other one. Thought we’d share this and if we still feel up to it we can crack open the other” Smith says as he grabs the bottle.  
“We’re there any glasses in the cupboards” Lewis says as he swings his legs onto the bed and sits criss crossed apple sauce style facing Smith.  
“Didn’t look” Smith says as he sits up and adjusts his pillow so that the headboard isn’t digging into his back.  
“Guess it doesn’t really matter does it” Lewis says as he stares at Smith. Smith unscrews the cap and offers it to Lewis first but Lewis just put his hand up and shook his head. Smith shrugged and took a sip.  
“Do you like it?” Lewis quizzes.  
“Not too bad, tastes pretty good” Smith says licking his lips.  
Lewis leans forward to grab the bottle but knocks it out of Smith’s hand instead. They both lurch forward in an attempt to catch it before it fell to the floor. Both failed and end up falling into a tangled mess. Smith grunts as he tries to stand up but can’t because Lewis’s legs are on his back. 

“You alright?” Smith asks when he feels no movement from the other man.  
“Yeah. Just. Gimme a sec” Lewis says straining a little. He can feel wetness under his back and can see the bottle in the corner of his eye. He scoots back and raises his knees to his chest. Smith pushes himself off the ground onto his knees and can see Lewis sitting with his knees up facing towards him.  
“Looks like there’s still some left. Enough for at least a couple of gulps.” Lewis says as he picks the bottle up that was laying on its side.  
“We should clean this up. Are your clothes wet?” Smith says as he sits down and leans against the the front of the bedside table with his legs criss crossed.  
“Just my shirt. Now it’s gonna smell like alcohol until we get back to Bristol” Lewis groans.  
“Use it to dry the spot” Smith suggests  
“What! No. Surely there’s some paper towels or something”  
“Didn’t see any when I got the drink” Smith says.  
“Ugh fine. So we sitting here now?” Lewis says adjusting his legs to match Smith’s.  
“Yeah, unless you wanna waste anymore alcohol” Smith says.  
“Let me go get another shirt” Lewis says as he is about to stand up but is stopped  
“You don’t have to, just take it off here and then set it on the spot, then we can drink” Smith says taking the bottle from Lewis’s hand. Lewis sits there for a moment having an internal debate whether or not to do what Smith said.  
“It’s your turn to drink, the quicker you choose the quicker we relax” Smith says egging him on.  
“Alright” Lewis says as he goes for the hem of his shirt and pulls it over his head. Smith waited patiently looking away. He heard the shirt hit the floor and looked to see Lewis pressing it onto the spot where the alcohol had fell. He followed Lewis’s hands towards his chest and saw a patch of hair just above the mid way mark of his nipples. 

“Got it?” Smith asks looking away and looking at Lewis face  
“Yeah” Lewis says, a hint of blush high on his cheeks as he reached out his hand for the bottle. Smith handed it to him and bumped Lewis’s leg by accident. He apologizes and Lewis tells him it’s fine. Lewis takes a swig from the bottle  
“What time is it?” Lewis asks.  
“Probably not to late” smith said. He got up onto his knees and turned around to look for his phone on the bedside table. He grabbed it and sat back down in his previous position. Lewis had the bottle sitting in between his legs and was looking at the wall besides them.  
“It’s only 9:30” Smith says setting his phone down on the floor beside him. Lewis seems to snap out of his daze and grabs the bottle in between his legs and takes a huge gulp. He swallows and shivers a little at the stoutness. He hands it back to Smith.  
“You ever do this when you were a teenager?” Smith asks taking the bottle from Lewis’s hand.  
“Nah, didn’t drink until the end of uni, what about you?” Lewis asks.  
“Can’t remember if I’m being honest” Smith says taking a swig from the bottle. He hands it back to Lewis as he swallows. Lewis inspects the bottle and sees that there isn’t much left. He takes the last swig and begins to stand up and has to grab the edge of the bed for support. He hadn’t realized the alcohol had taken any effect to him until that moment.  
“You good there?” Smith asks feeling a little swimmy himself.  
“Yeah I got it. We cracking open the other bottle?” Lewis asks as he drops the bottle into the trash can and walks towards the mini fridge.  
“Yeah, can’t stop now. We’re still having normal conversations, can’t stop until the weird ones start” Smith says with a grin on his face as he readjusts himself to lean on the bed. Lewis giggles as he opens the mini fridge and grabs the other bottle that has “SANTAMANÍA” on the label. Smith watches Lewis closely examining him from the corner of the of the room beside the bed. He can see Lewis’s pale back as he reached into the fridge. Lewis turned around and started walking towards Smith. Noticing that he was being stared at, his cheeks began to heat up and he hoped it wasn’t noticeable. Lewis sits down right beside Smith and opens the bottle.  
“How you feeling?” Smith asks  
“Pretty alright but I could be better”  
They spend another thirty minutes passing the bottle back and forth and by the time they reach questions again, they were weird. 

“Last time you had sex” Smith asked pointing towards Lewis with the bottle.  
“Dunno” Lewis says swaying a little.  
“Don’t tell me your a virgin” Smith says quickly. Silence follows.  
“Lewis” Smith says leaning a little closer and emphasizing that he was waiting for an answer. Lewis looked at him and then down and scratched his arm.  
“Your serious?” Smith says.  
“......yeah” Lewis says quietly.  
“Guess I can’t say anything. Didn’t lose mine until I was 26” Smith said.  
“That’s better than being 34” Lewis says with a sigh.  
“Do you like anyone at the moment?” Smith questions.  
“...Yeah” Lewis says hesitantly as he looks up and into Smith’s blue eyes.  
“Who is it” Smith asks looking down to face Lewis, who was watching him intently.  
“Do I have to say?” Lewis practically whispers  
“I think I already know who it is” Smith says smiling his big grin as he gives Lewis the bottle.  
“Who do you think it is?” Lewis asks as he takes the bottle and sets it on the other side of him.  
“I’m not saying”Smith says raising his voice a little in a higher pitch.  
“Why not” Lewis cocks his head sideways a little.  
“Because I’m still waiting for you to man up” Smith says smugly. Lewis squints his eyes and furrows his brows as he puts his face in his hands.  
“Wait. You know? How long have you known” Lewis says as he looks at Smith in disbelief.  
“Awhile now. It’s obvious” Smith smiles  
“You could’ve said something. Shit. If I’d had known that I would’ve made a move a long time ago” Lewis says as he scratches his chin.  
“What’s stopping you?” Smith asks, curiosity bubbling in his stomach. 

Lewis looked away for a second contemplating, he looked back at Smith, his eyes were sparkling with something new. Lewis shifted on the floor until he was directly in front Smith sitting on his knees. Smith said nothing just had a questioning look on his face. Lewis continued. He leaned forward and put one hand on Smith’s shoulder and the other on his arm and slowly leaned in. Giving Smith enough time to move away. When he didn’t Lewis closed his eyes and tilted his head and was surprised when Smith closed the distance. Lewis could feel Smith’s stubble scratch against his own. He could feel Smith’s chapped lips against his and pulled away. Lewis looked at his lap for a second messing with his hands. 

“Didn’t know it was me, can’t say I didn’t enjoy that though” Smith says smiling. Lewis looks up and gives Smith a glare.  
“What do you mean you didn’t know it was you, but you said”  
“I know what I said, and I lied in order to get you to tell me who it was” Smith said.  
“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that” Lewis says as he begins to stand up but is pulled back down by Smith. Lewis stumbled and landed in Smith’s lap. Smith was looking down at him with a smile he hadn’t seen before. Lewis went to move away but Smith held onto him. Smith had his arm around Lewis’s shoulder holding him up. He moved his other hand to hold Lewis’s chin as he looked at Lewis’s lips intently. Lewis swallowed hard and licked his lips. Smith took that as an invitation and let his lips meet the shorter man’s slightly parted lips. Lewis moaned at the slide of their tongues. He could feel Smiths arm tighten around him. Lewis reached for Smith’s shoulder to grip onto. He let himself relax in the bigger mans arms. Smith could taste the alcohol and how sweet it was. They sat there for awhile just making out. When Lewis pulled away Smith noticed that Lewis eyes had dilated. The brown almost completely gone. 

“What you thinking about” Smith asks quietly.  
“About whether or not to just go to bed or push my luck” Lewis says leaning back away from Smith’s face a little.  
“What would pushin- Ah” Smith moans as Lewis began to put pressure on Smith’s crotch. Smith squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep quiet. Lewis stopped and moved out of Smith’s lap. Smith opened his eyes quickly and gave him a questioning look.  
“Wanna continue?” Lewis asks with a mischievous smile as he climbs onto the bed. Smith stood up and went for his bag in the corner of the room. Lewis watched him wobble a little as he walked. Smith unzips his bag and digs around the bottom for the plastic container. He brushes over something cold and grabs it. He stands up and walks to the end of the bed. Lewis gave him a questioning look. Smith held the bottle out towards Lewis so he could read it. Smith laughed as he saw Lewis’s face turn red. 

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to” Smith says leaning on the bed looking at Lewis who is laying down. Lewis holds out his hand for the lube and Smith hands it to him. Lewis inspects it then looks at Smith. Smith raises one of his eyebrows and smirks. He reaches for the hem of his shirt and pulls it over his head. He goes toward the strings on his pants and pulls one. The knot instantly comes undone and pulls his pants down revealing his red with white polka dots boxers. Lewis’s eyes are wide and mouth is slightly open. 

“Are we really doing this?” He manages.  
“If you want to” Smith says as he crawls up beside Lewis.  
“Is this just a one time thing?” Lewis asks hesitantly.  
“Your too cute to let go” Smith says looking directly at Lewis.  
“And your too damn sexy” Lewis says looking Smith up and down.  
“Tell you what. Let’s wait until morning” Smith says reaching for Lewis’s hand.  
“That sounds good. Set an alarm for seven A.M. then” Lewis says gripping onto Smiths hand.  
“My phones in the floor.....”  
“Mine should be on the thing beside you” Lewis says pointing with his other hand towards the nightstand.  
“Am I considered close enough to know your password yet” Smith smirks as he grabs Lewis’s phone.  
“We were about to have sex. Don’t think you can any closer than that”  
“I’m sure there’s plenty of better ways to getting closer than sex” Smith says handing over the phone to Lewis.  
“Like cuddling each other until we fall asleep?” Lewis says as he unlocks his phone and sets an alarm.  
“Yep. Exactly” Smith begins to pull the covers over himself. 

Lewis puts the phone on the other nightstand next to him and gets under the covers. He rolls onto his side and shimmy’s backwards into Smith. Smith slides his arm under Lewis’s neck and then puts the other around his chest. He rests his head in between the junction of Lewis’s shoulder. He can feel Lewis’s heartbeat and the heat of the shorter man beside him.  
“Can’t believe your making me go to bed with a boner” Smith mumbles.  
“If your lucky I might help you out tomorrow morning” Lewis says smirk evident in his voice. Smith hums with contentment. He falls asleep quickly and dreams about tomorrow morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I’d known I was gonna write this in two days I would’ve waited and posted this as one piece, sorry about that. Hope you enjoyed it though


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had some motivation so I wrote some drama to go along with this piece. Also there might be some major errors

“Hey Trott, you ever hear from Smith and Lewis?” Ross asks Trott while he trims his beard.  
“I texted Smith and asked him what time we were meeting and he said around 10 so they must have something planned” Trott said sarcastically while he scrolled through twitter.  
“So how you and Smith doing?” Ross asked Trott.  
“Good. We haven’t really been talking lately though” Trott says. Ross exits the bathroom and goes to his bag to get some chord for his laptop. Trott sat up and stretched.  
“What time is it?” Ross asks while he plugs up his laptop and turns it on.  
“Got thirty minutes” Trott yawns. Ross starts playing some music. Trott listens to the quiet melodies. Ross changes the song and begins playing something with some more beats.  
“You wanna go get some food?” Trott asks.  
“Yeah. Been craving some waffles lately” Ross closes his laptop and begins to gather his things. 

 

 

“I can’t believe you Turps” Lewis speaks into the phone while pacing outside the hotel.  
“Look it was only one night. What could’ve possibly happened” Turps says smirk evident in his voice.  
“You can’t just do shit like this. I can’t handle this kind of shit.” Lewis says disappointingly.  
“Look. I’m sorry. I hope you and Smith are still on good terms. But as far as I know you guys are both single and it’s obvious you like each other” Turps says apologetically.  
“I think we’re still on good terms. And he didn’t mention anything last night about anyone special. I’m gonna go get some breakfast here in a minute wanna come?” Lewis says quickly.  
“Yeah sure. Text me the location” Turps says and hangs up. Lewis puts his phone in his back pocket and goes back into the hotel. 

 

Smith gets out of the shower and dries himself off. He opens the bathroom door to let some steam out. He wraps the towel around his lower body and goes over to his bag to get some clothes. As he grabs his clothes he hears the door open and close. He quickly peeks over and can see Lewis getting some things.  
“Me and Turps are going to get breakfast” Lewis says grabbing his card.  
“Alright, I’ll see you later” Smith says and waves as he goes back to the bathroom. Lewis leaves the room. 

 

 

“Man that breakfast burrito was good. Kinda glad they didn’t have waffles actually” Ross says.  
“Really? It didn’t look that good” Trott says quickly.  
“Don’t judge a breakfast burrito Trott” Ross says matter of factly. Trott texts Smith a good morning text and puts his phone away and takes a sip of his drink. He swallows and leans back in the restaurants booth. He looks out the window and sees a bird perched on a tree limb.  
“You alright?” Ross asks worriedly.  
“Yeah I’m alright. Just worried” Trott says looking back at Ross.  
“What’s wrong?” Ross asks and leans forward on the booth, putting his arms on the table.  
“I’m worried about you” Trott says, looking down at his lap.  
“How come?” Ross asks furrowing his brows.  
“It’s just. Me and and Smith kinda happened and I feel like it’s pushed you away. I don’t want that. I want you to be happy and okay with what is going on. If you don’t like what is going on all you gotta do is ask and I’ll call it off” Trott says quickly. Silence follows for a few heartbeats. Ross swallows. “ I just don’t want to become a third wheel” Ross says quietly.  
“ Yeah. I wouldn’t wanna be yours and Smith’s third wheel either so I guess I’ll call it off” Trott says looking out the window again. His eyes begin to sting a little and he blinks rapidly to hold back his tears.  
“No you don’t have to. But if I do begin to feel that way then......I’ll let you know” Ross states and smiles at Trott. Trott looks at Ross and smiles back.  
“Alright. Now let’s get out of here before we’re late” Ross says. 

 

 

“I want to punch the absolute shit out of you right now” Lewis seethed, fists balled up.  
“Woah calm down, was it really that bad?” Turps says half joking.  
“I swear if you ever pull some shit like this again Turps so help me-” Lewis huffs  
“I’m sorry okay. I really am. I didn’t think you’d mind” Turps says. Lewis sighs and rubs his temples.  
“Just. Don’t do it it again. Ever” Lewis states. 

 

Trott can see Smith across the bar sitting next to Ross. They finally finished up all the things they had to do today. The bar seemed like a really nice place to just hang out. There wasn’t too many people and the TVs weren’t blaring. Lewis attracts Trott’s attention over to the booth in the corner. Trott walked over to the booth while Lewis drank some more of his drink.  
“You excited for tomorrow?” Lewis asks. Trott smiles as he sits down and glances across the table before clearing his throat.  
“Eh, yes and no. It’ll be nice to finally be back home but think of all the cool things that are here” Trott says scratching his chin.  
“I’m just ready to forget this trip” Lewis says with a sigh.  
“How come” Trott asks. Lewis looks at him for a second then over to the bar where Smith is sitting with Ross. Trott follows his eyes and blinks. Then it clicked.  
“You know Turps switched rooms to get you and a Smith together right?” Trott questions. Lewis swallows.  
“Yeah. He told me. He lied about going to the bar yesterday and it ended up being just me and Smith” Lewis says.  
“Well. Did anything happen...?” Trott asks raising one eyebrow. Lewis looks at Trott and then back at his hands underneath the table.  
“..yes” Lewis says quietly. Trott is surprised. He clears his throat and excuses himself. Lewis looks up and watches as Trott walks over to the bar. Trott approaches Ross quickly.  
“Hey. I need to talk to Smith really quick” Trott says as he gives Ross a glare.  
“Okay” Ross says confused. He walks over to where Lewis is sitting. Trott takes Ross’s seat and glances at Smith. He’s really red and is looking away.  
“What happened” Trott asks calmly as he rests his arms on the bar and leans against them.  
“I blame alcohol and Turps” Smith states.  
“You guys didn’t........” Trott’s voice trails off.  
“No. But.... I tried to” Smith looks down at his feet.  
“Well. Whose it gonna be?” Trott crosses his arms. Smith sighs.  
“You obviously. Your much prettier in a dress than he is” Smith teases.  
“Haha how hilarious” Trott mocks.  
“Oh hush you know you love it” Smith says and takes a swig of his beer.  
“When do you want to become a thing?” Trott asks.  
“Now if you want” Smith says looking over at Trott.  
“Alright” Trott says. Smith looks away and looks for the bartender.  
“Kiss me”Trott demands. Voice close to Smith’s ear. Smith freezes. Trott notices and grabs Smiths hand in an attempt to lead him to the restroom. Smith curses under his breath and tries to hide his embarrassment. 

 

 

“Hey Ross!” Lewis beams.  
“Hey Lewis. Came to see if you wanted a dance” Ross winks. Lewis is confused at first but then realizes it’s a joke.  
“Oh haha Ross. As if you dance” Lewis jokes. Ross pretends as if his feelings were hurt.  
“How dare you insult your king” Ross jokes. Lewis tries to think of something witty.  
“I’m sorry Master. How ever can I repay you” Lewis says in a high pitched voice.  
“One beer please” Ross says eyes closed and one finger in the air.  
“Yes my lord. One beer coming right up” Lewis giggles. Ross smiles and laughs quickly.  
“Say. What’s going on with Trott?” Ross quizzes. Lewis blushes.  
“I don’t know” Lewis drinks in a attempt to cover his lie.  
“Hope he’s not mad” Ross watches as Trott began to lean against the bar.  
“I’m sure he’s not” Lewis says glancing over at the bar.  
“Hey Lewis?” Ross asks.  
“Yeah?” Lewis turns around.  
“Has something happened between you and Smith?” Ross asks innocently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. By all means comment constructive criticism. I would love to improve my writing


End file.
